


The Last Man on Earth

by Kissa



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Light Smut, Mentions of experiments, Mentions of miscarriage, Murder, Set after the ending, Smut, Violence, snowpiercer - Freeform, snowpiercer fic, survival in harsh conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: It doesn’t all end with the explosion of the train. Curtis and another train survivor make it to a somewhat safer place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic might be a bit harder to read than my usual porn laced with laughs. Snowpiercer was no Ylvis video either. So be warned. It features Curtis, but it also features other hard to digest things. No pun intended.
> 
> Adlen is an actual name (of Celtic origins).
> 
> I wrote this because Snowpiercer will never cease to fuck me up and because of it, whenever I dream of Chris Evans I catch myself tensing up and wondering if it's gonna be one of those Snowpiercer dreams where he's Curtis and I wake up screaming, crying and having a shitty week afterwards. Also because my friend Arial encouraged me to. I guess it needed to be out. Nothing will ever be OK.

He can’t see anything and everything hurts, but the sensations are muffled and far far away. Somewhere beneath him, the melted snow makes sloshing sounds while around him, the snow crunches under the many booted feet. He can smell blood, lots of it. He knows it’s his.

“We don’t need him anymore. He’s a cripple, he’ll just slow us down,” one of the male voices says and Curtis finds himself agreeing, if they are indeed talking about him. He must have bled out already, the last tendrils of consciousness clinging to his charred, butchered remains.

“He stays. I’ll carry him if I have to.”

Curtis doesn’t know the woman’s voice.

***

Not many people made it off the train. The few that did are hungry, furious and armed. Not the best breeding ground for trust and cooperation.

One of the men who were against taking Curtis along tries to sneak up on him at night and kill him, but in the dark, a blade swishes quickly through the air before it buries itself into the assailant’s throat. The man dies with only a faint hissing sound as the air leaves his severed airways.

There is breakfast for his friends.

***

Curtis wakes up in a white room and the first thing he smells is disinfectant. Some people are bent over him, ignoring him. A third person sits to the side, watching.

Adlen. He knows her from the train. People said she was slow and weird. She never said a word in all the years they’ve been on the train. Curtis saved her once from four other men.

He never really looked at her face under all the filth and the misery on the train. But now she’s wearing clean clothes and even though her head is shorn, to Curtis she seems beautiful.

She looks towards him and sees him awake, watching her.

The small smile she gives him warms Curtis from within and he slips back into the welcoming darkness.

***

When he wakes again, he hears birdsong and feels the rays of the sun on his face. Curtis sits up in bed and looks around him. He’s in a real house, not a train car. Outside, there still seems to be snow and it’s only when he tries to move the curtain out of the way that he realises his arm is gone.

He’s dressed in a clean shirt, he notices, and when he looks down to his stump, he sees it’s wrapped in clean, actual medical bandages, peeking out from under the sleeve.

Curtis doesn’t know how he feels about the arm being gone. Clearly, it was a futile gesture, since the revolution failed and he did not turn out to be the leader everyone thought he was. The world outside the train seems to have recovered just fine without them all. What good was all their struggle?

But he’s never felt like he was meant to have two arms. Now that the limb is gone, he feels… complete. Like he’s finally who he was supposed to be.

But he never expected to survive the Kronole blast. Much less to wake up in such a welcoming world, where he can feel the sun on his face.

He goes on an exploration of the house and when he gets into the main hallway, his nose picks up the most delightful scent in his entire life. He feels drawn to the room where the scent is coming from and there, he finds Adlen at the stove. She is cooking and for the first time in too long, he sees her throw in vegetables and pasta in a pot, alongside spices and fresh herbs.

“You’re awake. Welcome back, Curtis.” Adlen says and to Curtis, her voice sounds beautiful and healing.

“Why did you never say a thing on the train?” He asks, stepping closer.

“There was nothing to say that would matter.” She shrugs.

“Why didn’t you let me die?” Curtis asks. “You should have let me die.”

“You protected me and saved my life so many times on the train.” She answers. “You were the only one who treated me gently. And I wanted you to see the world outside the train. Know that your sacrifice wasn’t in vain.”

“That was in vain, no matter how you look at it. And why want me to live, even in a thawed world, when I’m like this? I’m not much use without an arm.”

“But you don’t have to be useful anymore. You can just be. You don’t need two arms to taste jam or chocolate. Or to watch squirrels play outside. Or to sit in a bath.”

Curtis looks down at himself. He is clean. The cleanest he’s ever been in his life. The smell of the train still clings to both of them, but that will go away too, in time.

With the grime gone, Curtis can feel and see the myriad of scars covering his body, telling the tale of his journey through hell.

And while the food is just vegetables and spices thrown together, it’s the best thing Curtis ever tasted.

***

While having only one arm feels right in his heart, getting used to it in the real world is a bumpier journey.

His center of gravity is different. His limitations become apparent every time he tries to scratch or prop himself up with the missing arm and a million other daily instances of can’t.

But slowly, it gets a bit easier. Adlen is there to help and she is always patient.

Curtis gets used to his body working differently now.

He figures touching himself would be disappointing if he tried it. But he hasn’t even attempted it since the train. He’s just not in that place. And on the train, it made even less sense to do it, since it would only add an extra, disgusting layer to the filth already crusting his trousers.

There is one thing he does enjoy.

The first time he lowered himself into a tub full of fragrant water and bubbles, he couldn’t control his sobbing. Adlen prepared the bath for him and he asked her to stick around.

Now he’s taking his second bath, trying another scent for the bath bubbles.

“Where are you getting all this stuff?” He asks Adlen, who is bringing him fresh towels.

“The house is well stocked. And further down the road, there is a supermarket that is also well stocked.”

“Isn’t it dangerous to go there and loot? Aren’t there others?”

“Not anymore.” Adlen says simply and Curtis needs a minute to let that sink in.

***

The train crashed somewhere in Europe and, if Curtis’ calculations are correct, Adlen pulled him, on an improvised sled, for what seemed like kilometers upon kilometers. He remembers being fed a sweet and slightly metallic-tasting liquid, something he hasn’t tasted before.

They are in a small town in the middle of a forest and the house Adlen picked for them has a solar-powered roof, a water collection and filtration system and working trash and waste disposal.

But something about the solar panel roof broke and Adlen is trying to fix it. Her calm is slowly dissolving at her powerlessness to get it back to work.

So Curtis goes to the roof with her, after asking her to help him bundle up. It’s not even that cold anymore, but he is still healing from the loss of his arm and he can’t risk frostbite.

He has always been good with circuitry and mechanical things, so he takes one long look at the solar panels and the way they are joined together and attached to the power transformer unit.

“That white box there. The front should be a door, open it.” He tells Adlen, who is glad to obey. At least Curtis seems confident enough that he knows what he is doing.

She opens the lid on the white box and indeed, it’s a little door to a control panel.

“Now, see the switch under the box, with a 1 on it? Press it and put it on 0,” Curtis instructs. “This way you won’t get zapped if you touch the inside of that box.”

Adlen does that and together, they look at the contents of the box. There are 24 different switches and all of them are marked with words: “salle de bain”, “douche”, “couloir”, “cuisine” etc.

“Oh! I know. See this switch? It’s the only one in the off position.” Curtis says, and switches it back to “on”, then presses the switch under the box too.

The electrical parts whirr back to life, settling into their usual, comforting buzz. They have heat and power again.

“I understand now. It’s like with old electrical systems, these are the safety switches and the main one jumped into the off position. It happens if there’s a charge overload somewhere along the circuit.”

Adlen listens carefully.

“So, if this happens again, I have to first switch the outside switch off, then fix the safeties, and then press the outside switch again?”

“Yes. If you forget the outside switch you might get electrocuted.” Curtis says. “It’s not a nice way to go.”

“Thank you. You saved us.” She says, and Curtis feels a wave of affection for her wash over him. He’s also proud he managed to be useful for once.

“Adlen? I know you don’t talk much, but how did you manage to stop the bleeding from my arm and keep me alive? That must have been a tremendous effort.”

“Let’s go inside. We can talk there.” She says and they leave the roof. She brings a basket of fresh buns for the both of them to snack on and she turns on the fake fire in the HD display of the heater in the living room, sitting on the soft, plush carpet in front of the heater and helping Curtis shed his extra layers too, to get comfortable.

“Remember when Minister Mason selected me and I was taken to a front car several times?” She begins.

“Yes. Each time I thought it was the last time I saw you. What did they do to you?”

“Tests at first. Because I was not getting sick. And I was strong. So they picked me to carry another woman’s child. She was disgusted with pregnancy but she wanted to have a baby so of course she figured it’s easy to get a cow from the tail section to do it for her.”

“Fuck, Adlen. That time when Rox and the others accused you of stealing protein bars because you were getting fat visibly…?”

“I was pregnant. The front people gave me some vitamin injections for the baby. But I wasn’t stealing the protein bars. I just ate mine, one piece over the course of a week.”

“Oh Adlen…” Curtis whispers and inches closer, hugging her close with his one arm. “And all this time I was bitching about not having lost my arm soon enough.”

“It’s alright. I am glad no one knew. They told me that if I told anyone else from the tail section what they were doing to me, they would kill everyone who knew.”

“What happened to the baby?” Curtis asks, sensing Adlen didn’t even get to the grim part of her story.

“I miscarried when the Kronole exploded. I had been hiding a knife for a while, meaning to take my own life as soon as the baby was out, but some of the other survivors found me bleeding in the snow and tried to kill me and eat me. I defended myself. The others ate the baby. I would have buried it but they wouldn’t let me. So I waited for night time and slit their throats in their sleep. And then I looted their corpses and dragged myself up along the train wreckage, to the front. I started to feel better and then I could walk more easily.”

“How many were there, at the front?” Curtis asks.

“Three, plus you. Your clothes were badly burnt and you were bleeding a lot, so I looked for something that could make a good tourniquet and applied it. I read a lot about anatomy and physiology before the world went to shit. I wanted to be a doctor later but… that never came to be.”

“Adlen… I have no words.” Curtis says, caressing her forehead with his lips, soft and dry.

“It’s fine. I stopped expecting anything good from other people a long while ago. I am ready to be positively surprised, but look what we’ve done to our world. We’ve transformed it into something worse than hell. So the rules are off. Nothing really matters anymore but wringing the best out of the time we have left on here. Which is why I only saved you. You were the only one who was gentle with me, even in that hellhole.”

Curtis nods. “What happened to the other three survivors?”

“They decided to travel in the other direction and find shelter. One tried to kill you and I ended him. The others left. They are no doubt dead by now, as they decided to travel into the heart of the cold. I followed the birds, figuring they would fly to where they could find food. After several days, I found a town and the people there helped with your wound and checked on me as well. They told me I couldn’t stay there, but that I would find other settlements further ahead. So I helped myself to one of the all terrain snow ploughs at the edge of town. I searched for fuel, light and batteries and, after tinkering with the engine for a bit, it came to life so I drove the rest of the way. The people there were nice enough to give me some food from their supply, rye bread and walnuts.”

Curtis frowns. He doesn’t remember that, but he still hasn’t found out what he survived on all this time.

“How did you keep me alive without protein blocks?” He asks.

“My body still makes milk that should have been for the baby. I figured… if it was good for the baby, it would be good for you. And it meant no extra things for me to carry around.”

Curtis has to admit, there is a convenience aspect to it, albeit disturbing. Not because he was fed breast milk. In all honesty, someone who has eaten babies and bug jelly doesn’t get to judge. And he vaguely remembers the pleasant taste and the comforting feel of it. But what disturbs him is how readily Adlen shared her body with his filthy, undeserving, ruined self.

“You shouldn’t have… that seems so much to ask for.” He says, his voice laced with tears.

“All my life I’ve had things taken from me and I was never given a say in what happened with my body, Curtis.” She says. “I wanted to do this. Don’t take it from me.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Curtis says, moving closer and kissing her forehead. “I keep saying how I wished I had died and how pointless it all was… that must be so hard for you to hear. I must sound so ungrateful.”

“I know how bad the train was, Curtis, I was there. And I know people looked to you for solutions. It must have taken an extra toll on you, beside what surviving on the train already did. But we survived and life is good again. Maybe, some time down the line, we’ll be ready to go and search for other humans. But for now, we are the only ones for miles and miles. And I love it that way. It’s a great change from the cramped up, stinky spaces on the train.”

“I’m grateful I get to be here with you, Adlen. And I will never thank you enough for all that you’ve done. You have a beautiful heart. Anyone else who had felt indebted to me would have just given me a quick death instead of carrying me for months, healing me and feeding me.”

Adlen laughs bitterly.

“I feel like I lost the last shred of humanity in me. I let strangers eat my baby. I murdered so many in cold blood. This is not what I wanted from life.”

“You survived and you were so good at it. Besides, what does humanity even mean, now that there is no mankind to speak of? We can at least promise each other to stop killing. I never want to have to kill to be able to eat.”

“I will not lift my hand on you or any animal I see. But I will end anyone who dares threaten you or our safety.”

“That makes sense.” Curtis says. “Is there any way we can plant some vegetables for food?”

“We need seeds. I know where to get those. I guess we’re taking a trip to the supermarket tomorrow.”

“That sounds exciting. And a bit creepy. I remember empty supermarkets being scary to me as a child.”

“It is a bit unsettling, but there is nothing there that can harm us. Only rodents and small birds.”

“Then I look forward to it. Do you think I could take a bath?” Curtis asks.

“Sure, let me go fill the tub.”

“No, thank you, I can do that too. I was wondering if you’d get in with me.”

“Are you sure? I’m not easy on the eyes at all.” Adlen says. “But I could use a bath too.”

“Yes I am sure, and you look fucking beautiful to me.”

They go to the big bathroom upstairs and Adlen fills the tub, then helps Curtis undress before undressing herself. She hesitates, she’s never been naked before him and while they are literally at the end of the world, time-wise, where aesthetic considerations have no meaning any longer, to Adlen it is still a big moment. She’s always found Curtis attractive and she often thought he was too beautiful to be in the tail section, his eyes too blue, his skin too white, his lips too inviting. And before the train, she was a young woman, dreaming of meeting someone, being loved, dolling herself up for dates.

Now she stands before Curtis full of scars, her breasts still swollen and her belly still not fully retracted because she hasn’t really given herself the time to recover.

But Curtis has his own scars too. His body is covered in them, big and small, like tattoos with terrifying backstories. Adlen knows how he got some of them.

Curtis slowly takes in every scar, every dip and swell on her body, yet his features maintain the look of awe he’s had ever since she started undressing.

The train took even this from them. To one another, they were just tail section folk. Curtis always knew that others around him were having sex in the relative privacy offered by the filthy bunk curtains. But it pained him to think about doing that in the middle of that grimy hell that was going to be his grave as well. There were many who wanted him and he never gave in. Slowly, his body became numb to sensation, both pleasure and pain.

Adlen wasn’t so lucky. She didn’t get to decide to keep her body to herself. Until Curtis. She chose him. She chose him over any other better, easier scenario.

Curtis wishes Adlen were selfish for a change, thinking of herself first and then it occurs to him that maybe she is being selfish by choosing him over and over. Maybe he’s being unjust in not believing that a woman can be motivated by sheer unapologetic desire.

This is the most noticeable effect being off the train and in relative safety has on them: they are reminded they are not just workers, but man and woman, sharing the unbearable intimacy of having been through hell at the same time.

Adlen sits in the tub and gestures for Curtis to sit between her legs and lean back on her, with his head on her shoulder. He listens and just lets himself relax in that position, enjoying the warmth and the sweet scent of the bath. Now he can feel Adlen close too and it’s all the more comforting. It’s been over twenty years since he was naked with someone else and he’s not even sure about that. He was so young when the train happened and his mind discarded most of the memories he had from before the train when it became clear that there was no going back.

When Adlen’s arms come up around his torso and squeeze gently, her lips pressing briefly on his neck, something breaks inside Curtis and he can’t stop the trembling and the sobbing that wrack him. The shock is that big.

She gives him time and cries with him, the closeness getting to her as well. After a while, she takes a bar of soap in her hand and starts to spread a lather on him using her hands. His sobs turn to small moans as the little circular touches are the best thing he’s felt so far. Every single square inch of his skin is waking up to being cared for and pampered. He is shaking like a leaf in her arms, but his whimpers and moans have lost in volume. The shock is gone and now he can just enjoy being touched like this.

Of course, he knows Adlen has touched him all over while he was unconscious and recovering. But he didn’t get to feel that and enjoy it. When her hands get to his lower belly, he lets out a long breath and lowers his head. She’s going to touch his cock and be disappointed. He only ever got erections at the worst times and on the train, he didn’t even want them.

“Relax, Curtis. You don’t have to do anything.” Adlen says and proceeds to wash him after pulling back his foreskin and, as expected, nothing major happens. However, the touches feel good, not enough to make him harden, but enjoyable nonetheless. Curtis allows himself to slouch lower in the water with a small moan. He could get used to this.

“Adlen?” Curtis asks, his eyes closed.

“Hmm?” She replies, busy rubbing the bar of soap over the short hairs on her head.

“Can I touch you too?”

“You can always touch me. I’m not afraid of you, I trust you.”

“I meant,” Curtis stops to swallow through a knot in his his throat that wasn’t there before. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Oooooh! Yes. But after we’ve been to the supermarket to get condoms. I am not letting you put a baby in me.”

“I don’t want that either, Adlen. It can wait until after.”

He turns around, sitting at the other end of the tub and watching her. She looks definitely radiant now. Like she got the best news in the world. Maybe this is what she wanted all the time. For Curtis to want her.

He watches her bathe herself, the soap bar gliding across her skin and her hand coming in its wake to make a lather.

***

The “supermarket” Adlen talked about is in fact a mall, a world of wonders as far as Curtis is concerned. It’s been locked throughout the event that brought the heavy winter to the world and the things in it have remained neatly preserved. The garden in the center of the mall, abandoned to its own devices, grew into a small contained jungle that began by now to conquer the mall around it. There are roots peeking through the tiles and wild strawberries growing in the spaces between the tiles.

Curtis sees a centipede making its way on a swirling tree root and he shudders, hoping that’s not the only edible thing they can find.

In the market section, of course the fruit and veg are long dried and gone, but the canned and dried goods survived just fine. Adlen helps herself to several cans and bags of stuff, oils and spices too, and a bunch of sachets that Curtis can’t place.

He sees a canned fruit he’s never heard about and decides to try it, so he puts the can between his knees and pulls on the ring on top of the can. It jerks open, a bit of the syrup inside seeping into Curtis’ trousers. Inside, the mango pieces are as vibrant yellow as the day they were canned, calling out to Curtis. He sticks his fingers into the can and tastes a piece of fruit.

It’s the best thing his mouth has ever touched and he feels his whole body thrumming with pleasure. He finishes the can and drinks the leftover juice, then takes two others from the shelf.

He roams the aisles in search of condoms and, once he gets to the toiletries section, he takes razors, shaving foam and a haircutting machine with a beard styler extension.

By the time he joins Adlen, he has quite a few things in his bag.

She has a full bag of things too, only slightly bigger than his.

Curtis’ heart does a little somersault when he sees her again and he finds himself smiling. It’s a new feeling and he likes it, so he walks over to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and only briefly ghosting his lips over hers.

To his delighted surprise, he feels her melt and she makes a small sound of pleasure, her lips chasing after his and pouting when he pulls away.

“You like that?” He asks. He can see she did, but hearing her feels even better.

“Yes. More.” Adlen says and he complies with a smile, this time giving her a real, long and deep kiss that lingers and leaves both of them slightly high and giggly.

After closing the mall again, they leave holding hands.

Adlen teaches Curtis to drive the snow plough.

***

They put the foods in the kitchen, and some items from their bags remained a secret.

The funny thing is, they each thought of each other’s needs.

Curtis got a jar of Nutella, a bottle of wine, a glove- and hat- set for women and a nice smelling, luxurious body lotion for Adlen. The condoms are for both of them and he is using the haircutting machine and men’s toiletries on himself. He now also has a few spare tops and warm sweaters that fit. The former owner of the home did have a complete wardrobe, but Curtis is a bit bigger than the man used to be, and the only things he fits in comfortably are the winter jackets, hats and socks. He put on a henley once and it began to crack at the seams almost right away. The cotton was old and baked, too, but still.

Adlen got comfortable and form-hugging men’s briefs, a bottle of rum for them to share, seeds for Curtis to start a garden with, hot chocolate for the both of them and various foods so she can cook for the two of them in the days to come.

She arranged the fruit they brought back onto a tray after she got out of the small bathroom, where she spent some time preparing herself for the “date” she and Curtis have in front of the electrical fireplace.

Curtis tried his best to shower and dry himself on his own and he even managed to get dressed, although he made things easier by slipping on a pair of black track pants instead of button ups. He chose a black t-shirt to go on top and he cut his hair and trimmed his beard.

When he joins Adlen in the kitchen to help her, he comes up from behind and kisses her neck while wrapping his arm around her and resting his hand on her belly.

“Have you noticed?” She says, giggling from how good the kiss and his touch feels.

“That we no longer smell like that place anymore? Yeah, I have.” Curtis says and gently turns her around, kissing her lips this time and letting her deepen it.

She opens her eyes and gasps when she sees him now, after he cut his hair and sculpted his beard.

“Curtis you’re… you look gorgeous.” She says, blushing.

“As do you.” He says and smiles. “I tried.”

She is wearing a plain midnight blue dress she found among the previous owners’ things. They are both barefoot on the heated floor.

In front of the electrical fireplace, they put the couch cushions on the floor and the platter of goodies they brought from the mall in the middle. On it, Adlen arranged slices of freshly baked bread, walnuts and other dried fruit, diced pineapple and the mango wedges Curtis sought out.

They feed each other little bites, their lips lingering around their fingers more and more. Soon, they are kissing and Curtis watches a droplet of mango syrup slide down into Adlen’s cleavage, deciding to follow it with his lips. She sees the hungry look in his eyes and melts, opening her dress buttons enough that he has access to her whole chest.

Curtis has other ideas and pulls the dress off over Adlen’s head, leaving her naked before him.

“Undress me too.” He instructs and waits for Adlen to do as he told her. She needs someone to take the lead, he notices, otherwise her nerves will get the best of her, like that time on the roof when she panicked because she didn’t know how to proceed.

But like this, she efficiently removes his clothes, so now they are both naked among the cushions. She can’t stop touching him, running her hands over his textured skin, tracing the outlines of the hard muscles beneath. One-armed or not, Curtis is a beautiful man, and she’s always seen it, even under the grime of the train, but now that they escaped and are safe and not starving anymore, the change in him has started to reflect in his eyes and on his body too.

“I have something for you.” She says and gets up, running to another room and bringing a glass of water, a brush and a few paint colours.

She also brings two glasses and the bottle of rum, which she opens and then lets Curtis pour for the both of them.

“These are edible paints, made for children. They wash off easily. But I would still like to paint a few things on you if you’ll let me. And then you can paint me. If we are still sober by then.”

They haven’t had alcohol in almost twenty years. A thimbleful will get them.

Curtis nods. It’s an odd request, but he wants to see her smiling.

She starts at the bandage covering the part where his missing arm used to be. Paints a bunch of layers of soil with roots in them. Then long, green stems of strong plants growing over Curtis’ neck and torso, with buds and blossoms in all the colours she can mix. As soon as he figures out what the drawings are, Curtis has a knot in his throat and can’t speak; he can barely keep from crying.

“I want you to forgive yourself, Curtis. To see that you did what you could even when you were given nothing at all. To know that you were kind and merciful when no one else was. To see that, not just for me, you were the only sunshine in that dark hellhole. Forgive yourself. Start anew.” Adlen said, her voice laced with tears too.

The moment Curtis blinks, the tears begin to run down his cheeks. She is right. So right. And he would get there, in time. He is still haunted by certain memories. But he does want to be a part of this new life for which she fought with everything she had. He wants to help and work for it. And to see Adlen happy.

He takes the brush from her and gestures for her to lie down on her back. He draws a big yellow sun on her belly, green meadows with flowers below, across her hips, blue skies with clouds on her breasts and night skies with stars on her chest.

***

They kept sipping from their rum glasses all this while and by the time Curtis was tracing the clouds on her breasts, they were both giggly and she was getting tickled by the light brushstrokes.

“Is there anything that you want me not to do? Or some place or thing that hurts?” He asked, pulling a cushion close to rest on so he could have his arm free.

“No… you can touch me anyway you want.” She said simply. “What did you draw on me?” she asked.

Curtis began to trace his drawings.

“I drew a beautiful day with the sun shining. Because I’m going to do anything in my power so you never feel anything else but joy inside.”

Adlen began to cry softly too.

“That is beautiful, Curtis.”

“Shall we wash these off? I want to keep mine for as long as it stays.” Curtis said.

“I want to keep mine too. Maybe we can do this again once these drawings washed off.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Curtis gave back, leaning down and kissing Adlen, letting his fingers slide down over her chest and belly, over her mound and across her slit. He gasped at feeling how hot and wet she was even just on the outside and he dipped his fingers between her folds, grunting low in his throat when he found her even more soaked and heated. If there was still any swelling, he could not tell, and she had said nothing hurt, so he slid a finger inside her, then a second one, moving them gently without pulling them out.

She squirmed, wanting to feel more of what he was giving her so Curtis added his thumb on her clit, rolling and circling.

“Curtis, that feels so so good… “ she said, sounding breathless already. “May I use my mouth on you?”

Curtis was surprised by his reluctance, not because he didn’t trust her but because he feared his penis, which had resigned from the manhood role a long time ago, would not rise to the occasion. He knew he didn’t need it to pleasure Adlen, but if she did need it, there was little he could do. He knew he could also say no, but he chose a third option, being open with her and making it a shared decision.

“Adlen, I haven’t had much use for my cock besides peeing in years. I’m afraid it will disappoint. Do you still want to do that?”

“Yes. It’s the only way you’ll know for sure. And besides, maybe it will still feel good a bit and help persuade it to… return.”

He nodded and smiled at her, pulling his fingers out of her and licking them clean. “You taste so good to me, Adlen.”

“Do you want to lie on your back and I’ll get on top the other way? It’s easier for you like that.” She said.

Since there weren’t many other options that were also comfortable, Curtis nodded and lay down on the carpet, waiting for her to straddle hiis shoulders and lean forward. His thigh muscles tensed, awaiting embarrassment. But as soon as she took hold of his cock and moved the foreskin back, licking around the head and sucking softly, his hips jerked involuntarily and he moaned as he felt himself twitch back to life. So what if he took a while to get fully hard, she didn’t seem to mind and she also seemed very happy with her treat so Curtis let go of his current worries and focused on pleasuring her.

His tongue danced over her clit and he sucked the little nub between his lips, entering her with his fingers again and massaging her walls from within as his tongue now and then strayed from his clit to her folds. He couldn’t get over the clean, warm scent and taste of her, which enveloped his senses completely for the time being.

Adlen loved to feel Curtis’ cock grow in her mouth, from the attentions she gave it. She liked his taste too, but she was worried she might not be able to deal with swallowing all he gave her when he came. Also, she was soon trembling and seeing stars behind her closed eyelids as she came unexpectedly from Curtis’s tongue having slithered inside her and the tips of two of his fingers, dipped in her own wetness, having snuck around the back to her asshole, entering her just enough to stretch the muscle.

She let herself fall onto her back next to Curtis and watched him watching her as she trembled and tried to regain control of her breath. His eyes were on her glistening, pulsing folds and he was panting. To her, he had never looked more appealing, with the way his chest rose and fell to the rhythm of his accelerated breaths and how he bit his lips, his pupils so dilated his eyes seemed black now instead of blue.

“Adlen?” He spoke in a surprisingly composed tone. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

She let out a small yelp, followed by a moan, feeling the small greedy animal living in her lower belly scratch at her insides, making its lust known.

“Help me with this first.” Curtis said and gave her a pack of condoms.

She took it from him, opened it and ripped the foil off one of the condoms, sheathing him.

Curtis knelt up and rested back on his calves, spreading his thighs and patting the bulging muscles there.

Adlen got the hint and came to sit on Curtis’ lap, wrapping her legs around him in a way that would allow her to move easily. For now, she stayed a bit above him, resting her arms on his shoulders and distracting herself with peppering small kisses to his neck and beard.

Curtis positioned himself and looked up at her, his eyes soft and his voice gentle now.

“Everything alright?”

She nodded frantically and Curtis smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Let me hear it, Adlen.”

“Yes… yes, fuck… fuck me please.”

He pushed his hips upward the slightest bit, the thick head of his cock spreading her. He could already feel himself become light-headed and find it hard to maintain focus. He no longer remembered if he had fucked someone before, he just sort of knew the motions and he hoped she was feeling good and he was all she’d built him up to be. He knew very well why he was still alive and among the last humans on Earth. At first, he had bitterly thought the way Adlen saw him was delusion. Now he allowed himself to believe it was faith. And yes he had been good to her on the train, but as a minimum of decency, not because he was some sort of hero. Everyone else had mistreated and underestimated her, trying to abuse her at every turn. So of course he had stepped in when he could.

She hid her face in his neck, her lips nibbling at the skin there as she let out small mewls and used her hands to caress his head and back, feeling the muscles shifting under the scarred skin.

“More, please, Curtis, you feel amazing.” She begged, letting herself slide lower, almost sitting on his thighs now.

He rocked his hips up into her more firmly, filling her completely and looking up at her. She leaned in for a kiss, trembling with need.

They began to move with each other, easily finding their rhythm together and Curtis had to admit this really was the best thing he’d been allowed to feel in his life. The more he kissed and moved with Adlen, the more he felt himself fuse with her in a strange way that was at the same time uncontrollable and reassuring. The more they were joined like this, the more will to live, thrive and make Adlen smile filled him.

Adlen hadn’t expected or demanded to come from their first time, but it had already happened once and now, with Curtis moving into her at just the right angle, her second orgasm caught her by surprise and she felt herself get even wetter around him, her walls clamping down on him hard.

When he started kissing down her neck and to her breasts, gently sucking on one, then the other, that was another orgasm, this time one that traveled up and down her spine and spread all through her. She was just a quivering mess now, mewling and clinging to Curtis, telling him how good he made her feel and begging him to come with her.

Curtis himself was amazed. Not only was the pleasure effectively deleting his worrying mind, but seeing how responsive Adlen was made him more confident in his ability to please her with his cock. His new confidence chased away the anxiety he felt about whether he would be all Adlen thought he was.

What threw him over the edge was the next time Adlen came, her entire body shaking as she breathlessly whispered his name over and over, holding on to him for dear life. Soon, he was screaming her name, feeling as though the exploding pleasure that was spreading through him would drown him and end him.

He fell back onto the soft carpet, pulling her with him and tangling their legs together, for the first time regretting he didn’t have two arms so he could hold Adlen. But there was no way to change that now, so there was also no use to be sad over it. Besides, there were better things to focus on, like having been able to perform well beyond his expectations.

One of Adlen’s hands went to the point where their bodies were joined and she caressed up the arch of his cock, past the edge of the condom and to his balls, squeezing gently and massaging. Even spent, that felt amazing to Curtis and he again felt tears prickle his eyes when she slipped off of him and wrapped him up in her arms, leaning close to ask for a kiss.

***

A series of accidents with the admittedly way over their expiry date condoms made Curtis fear Adlen would get pregnant, but that never happened. So they gave them up completely and never questioned their luck.

Curtis learned to deal with his missing arm a lot better and built himself tools that helped him work and in time, he built a rich and thriving indoor garden that was always full of fresh things for them to harvest and eat.

With the passing of the years, they noticed the weather was getting warmer and the snow was melting. Soon, there were four seasons again and the small wildlife was returning in numbers. Still, Curtis and Adlen did not revert to hunting and killing to feed themselves.

Curtis figured it was a special kind of insanity to be able to survive and to thrive with only another person for companionship. But then he thought of the misery in the crowded tail section of the train in contrast with the life he had with Adlen, and that explained things enough for him.

In a world where their schedules no longer depended on anyone else’s, time no longer mattered and at some point they stopped tracking it altogether.

The day Curtis woke up to Adlen’s cold dead body lying next to him in bed, he knew it was time.

He poured himself a glass of good, strong alcohol with two pills he’d been saving for this day and drank it on the back porch, watching the forest behind their home teeming with life. Birds were nesting and small animals were hunting or foraging. Life went on just fine without humans.

Curtis went inside and kissed Adlen’s lips one last time before taking her hand in his and waiting for the darkness.

His brain’s last image was of a young, regenerated Curtis hopping on a train to a new adventure and the cruel irony of it made his lips curl into one last smile.

END


End file.
